Owners and operators of motor vehicles often desire to improve both the performance and appearance of their motor vehicles. For example, many motor vehicle owners replace the vehicle's Original Equipment Manufacturer's (“OEM”) bumper and replace it with an aftermarket model that improves the appearance of the vehicle, the aerodynamics of the vehicle, and sometimes both. To improve aerodynamics, aftermarket bumpers are often deeper, in order to provide a reduced ground clearance. However, one real disadvantage of using a fixed aftermarket bumper with low ground clearance is that it will inevitably be damaged by obstacles during off-road travel, driving over curbs, speed bumps, or other like obstacles. In addition, even OEM bumpers may be vulnerable to damage from these obstacles depending on the operating environment.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a flip-up bumper assembly that allows motor vehicle owners to realize the benefits of an aftermarket or OEM bumper while protecting the monetary investment in the bumper, and maintaining the aerodynamic and aesthetic benefits by allowing the motor vehicle operator to flip-up the bumper as a preventative measure when traveling off-road or over obstacles.